Entre papeles y un poco de vino tinto…
by WSSH 221B
Summary: Sherlock volvió a reír ante su respuesta, le encantaba saber la importancia que representaba en la vida de John, además de tener el poder de cambiarla aún fuese el más mínimo detalle, lo piensa a la vez que se le escucha decir: - "Lo vez John, tengo el control y puedo tenerlo cuantas veces quiera" - le susurró.


_**"Entre papeles y un poco de vino tinto…"**_

Se escucha como el cerrojo de la puerta del 221B Baker Street cruje a la vez de que John Watson la hace girar con su única llave.

Logra entrar, gritando hacia la puerta de la Señora Hudson mientras sube las escaleras calmadamente.

- _¡He regresado Señora Hudson!_ -exclamó.

Espera unos segundos al no ver respuesta por parte de ella deteniéndose en uno de los escalones, observa su reloj que este hace indicar las once treinta de la noche.

_"Probablemente ya sea demasiado tarde para ella"_ pensó, y sin más tiempo continúa subiendo los escalones.

Entra en el vestíbulo de su propia casa, en donde escucha a Sherlock quejarse repetidas veces decide ignorarlo pues no es más que una rutina para él, abandona la bolsa de papel café llena de productos de comida en la mesilla localizada entre ambos sillones, tomando asiento en el habitual sillón donde descansa su cojín de la bandera británica. Toma el periódico que igualmente se encontraba en la bolsa de papel, pero al momento vuelve a escuchar:

- _¡Aburrido!_ - Escucha John desde la otra habitación, pero finge desinterés al escucharlo.

- _¡Sencillo!_ - Vuelve a escuchar, así que trata de concentrarse en ignorarlo de nuevo leyendo el encabezado de la plana del día.

- _¡Común!_ - Esta vez abandona su periódico levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Sherlock.

-_ Sherlock, es la cuarta vez que..._

- _Quinta John_ - Lo corrige Sherlock, sin hacer esfuerzo por girar a su dirección al escucharlo entrar por la puerta.

- _De acuerdo, quinta. Sherlock podrías decirme de una vez que haces?_ - Lo dice frunciendo el ceño expresando su irritabilidad.

- _Leo tu blog, 2000 visitas en serio? Vamos el mío es mejor_ - Diciéndolo con incredulidad y con afán de molestar a su compañero - _"...Es increíble como el Detective Sherlock Holmes concluye el caso Estudio en Rosa, observando todo a través de todos, precavido de un sombrero, un abrigo oscuro y un acompañante bajo..."_

- _Sherlock, tomaste mi computadora de nuevo? Sabes lo molesto que es cambiar mi contraseña cada vez que la tomas?_ - Se acerca a su cama donde se encuentra él, para arrebatarle su computadora una vez más.

- _La dejaría de tomar sí tus contraseñas tuvieran mayor nivel de dificultad_- entorneando sus ojos al apartar la vista, como sí se tratara de una rutina.

- _En serio Sherlock como descubres mi contraseña cada día?_ -

Toma el ordenador en sus manos para dejarlo en la mesilla de noche, quedándose parado cerca del borde de la cama cruzando los brazos, incrédulo aunque no demasiado pues sabe que vivir con un detective su vida privada no existe, cosa que le fascina.

- _Lo notarías, pero evidentemente no observas lo suficiente tus propias cosas así que es sencillo borrar las manchas de grasa del teclado esperando que al día siguiente cambies tu contraseña y dejes marcas de tus dedos sobre las teclas, por que claramente la mancha de tus dedos con mayor grasa siempre será la primera letra, mientras que la segunda mayormente manchada será la segunda letra dejándome claro la sucesión de las teclas por pulsar para descubrir tu contraseña. _

_Además, las personas suelen tener contraseñas de datos personales, fechas especiales, recuerdos o incluso el nombre de sus mascotas, esposas, hijos, siglas. _

_John tus contraseñas siempre tratan sobre mí, lo cual es sencillo ponerme a pensar en aspectos que sé te gustan de mí. _

_Sherlock? Detective? Sher? W.S.S.H.? Por favor John, tus contraseñas hacen que tomar tu ordenador sea cada vez más sencillo_-

John conoce lo molesto e impredecible que suele ser Sherlock, sin embargo está vez no es la excepción y logró ruborizarlo, pensando en lo tonto que había sido su pregunta puesto que claro Sherlock conocía todo de él y sí había minúsculos detalles que no fueran así, no existía barrera que impedirá al detective averiguarlos.

Se siente presionado a contestar pero no puede evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y la sensación de sorpresa en sus ojos, así que sólo abrió la boca con intención de pronunciar cualquier sonido, para evitar que su compañero tuviera la última palabra, pero un suspiro fue lo único que su boca le permitió.

Sherlock disfrutaba de la situación y lo hacia notar, disfrutaba conocer los puntos débiles de John y poder lanzarlos al aire como sí estos se tratarán de algo lógico.

Se levanta de la cama lentamente sin desviar la profunda mirada que dirigía a su compañero con sus ojos azules, dejando así su esencia en las sábanas removidas de su cama indicando su ausencia, logra acortar la distancia hacia John con afán de mantener el rojo vivo en sus mejillas, porque a pesar de verlo continuamente era una sensación satisfactoria para Sherlock saber producirlo en las mejillas del Doctor.

- ¿_Siempre eres tan elocuente John? No puedes evitar sorpresa a pesar de tratar conmigo todos los días_ - Notandose la satisfacción de tener el control.

- _¡Basta Sherlock! ¡No hagas eso!_ - exclamó el Doctor

- _¿El qué?_ - Intentando ocultar su ardua risa burlona desviando la mirada, fingiendo no tener idea.

-_Vamos Sherlock, la mirada_ -

- _¿Cual mirada?-_ Devolviendole la vista, que parecía apartada.

- _Estas poniendo esa mirada otra vez_ - Esta vez John cruza sus ojos con los de él.

_- Es mi cara_ - Sherlock se gira ligeramente en sus talones unos 180 grados para toparse con el espejo que antes permanecía a sus espaldas; observa su rostro, eleva sus manos una frente a la otra dejando que el dedo índice dé un ligero toque en lo más anterior de la punta de la nariz mientras que el pulgar lo da justo debajo de la mandíbula dejando a los otros dedos superponerse respectivamente con un ligero espacio de aire entre ellos, haciendo esta seña cuando cree que es un buen momento para pensar. Se le ha convertido en una manía la cual había llegado al punto de caracterizarlo, tal como, un alcohólico adhiere su mano a una vieja botella de ron.

Fuera de este pensamiento, se enfoca en lo que de verdad le importa y a través del espejo busca el punto donde sus ojos encuentren a los de John, lo hace, sin cambiar el aspecto de su cara se mantiene observándolo esperando una respuesta.

- _Sí, y estas poniendo la cara de "ambos sabemos lo que está pasando aquí"_- Dejando que el rubor se escapará de sus mejillas cambiándolo por la curvatura decaída de uno de los extremos de sus labios expresándose un poco molesto.

- _Lo sabemos_ - Únicamente moviendo sus labios.

-_No. Yo no, por eso encuentro esa cara tan molesta. - _

- _Vamos John no te hagas el inocente, ¿a caso tengo que decirlo?-_ Levanta la ceja con la intención de esperar un sí como respuesta interpretándolo como un grito de guerra para atacar a su presa, sólo como él sabe hacerlo.

_-¡No Sherlock! ¡No presumas!_ -

Volviendo a expresar el entrecejo como sí intencionalmente lo estuviera retando.

- ¡_Eso es lo que hacemos John! ¡Presumir_!- Se gira al tiempo que grita la frase y abandona la postura que tanto lo caracteriza, se vuelve hacía a él haciendo que sus ojos giren en todas las direcciones posibles abriendo los ojos más de lo común como sí eso aumentara la información para buscar en su compañero, lo que fuera que lo hiciera tener la última palabra, almacenandolo todo para después lanzarlo como a una bomba, precavido de tomar suficiente aire, preparado para decirlo todo de una manera rápida y deductiva.

-_Vamos John puedo leer los aspectos de tu carrera militar en tu cara, tus ojos con pequeñas ojeras indican que no podías consolidar el sueño anoche y te has levantado temprano dándote un baño por que por alguna razón siempre prefieres estar limpio antes de hacer alguna actividad, teniendo el pensamiento de que así se disfruta mejor. Es víspera de Navidad y haz tratado de sorprenderme preparado café por la mañana, sin contar que el tarro de azúcar se derrumbara al sacarlo de la vitrina más alta dejando que tus zapatos negros y las mangas de tu suéter luzcan ligeramente azucarados, aún tienes restos de migajas en las curvaturas de tus labios ya que has comido el pan tostado que me preparaste por que creíste que después del incidente sería un desayuno terrible, así que optaste por la Sra. Hudson para el rutinario té de las mañanas. Después de pasar la mayor parte del día en la casa sin rastro de un sólo cliente, por fin decidiste a las 10:30 salir por un poco de aire fresco, regresaste al cabo de una hora y mientras esperabas que el reloj diera la media noche leías el periódico de hoy, lo sé por que tus dedos índice y pulgar indican manchas de tintas negra por sostener el periódico que al parecer arrojaste sobre el sofá al escucharme gritar, justo debajo de los lentes color grisáceo seminuevos que ahora usas, dejando una marca ligera en el dorso de tu nariz al quitartelos, pues no eran más que un simple estorbo para lo que planeabas al entrar en esta habitación. Esperabas con ansias que por fin pasara algo entre nosotros el día de hoy, tu ropa me lo dice, te has vestido con la ropa menos gastada y colores que hacen destacar tu piel blanca, usando ese increíble suéter estampado de la bandera británica que sabes...- se detiene un momento para moderar el labio inferior, como sí decirlo le causara placer- ...tanto me provoca, además como sí no fuese suficiente el tono fino de tu piel blanca, intentandola destacar aún más usando ese pantalón rojo, con poco tiempo de haberlo comprado, por que aunque tanto desee ese suéter o el color intenso de tu pantalón los disfruto más viéndolos puesto en ti, aunque no mayor sí estuvieran arrojados en el suelo de esta habitación justo ahora siendo sólo mi culpa que no los trajeras encima. No olvidemos! -sube el tono de voz- la corredera que sostiene a tu reloj blanco de tu mano izquierda que justo hoy permanece fuera de su lugar común, lo sé por que pocas veces es removido dejando una huella más clara del tono normal donde suele estar, como señal de que piensas deshacerte de él por un rato. Tu clavícula particularmente hoy luce... _

_-¡Sherlock!_ - exclama John.

Mientras que el detective vuelve sus ojos hacia él que parecían perdidos en los rasgos que trataban de describirlo. De igual modo decide ignorar su comentario, levantando el cuello de su abrigo justo antes de continuar.

- _Por supuesto siempre me ha correspondido bajar el tarro de azúcar John, por ser más alto, no sé por que... _

- _¡Sherlock es suficiente! No puedes resistirlo ni por un día ¿cierto?_- elevando su ceja izquierda al expresar la pregunta.

- _¿Perdón?-_ luciendo un poco desconcertado.

- _Todo esto del detective asesor, esa cosa que haces con el cuello de tu abrigo, tus pómulos que parecen afilados_ - extiende su mano para señalar cada uno de los aspectos mencionados del detective.

- _Es lo que hago John, observar, esa es mi maldición_- hace una pausa- Además sé que te encanta mi aspecto misterioso

_-Un poco..._ - exclamando en un suspiro

Sherlock camina los poco pasos restantes para reducir la distancia entre ellos. Una vez cerca, gira su cuello para dejar que sus labios se aproximen al lado derecho del cuello del doctor, sin tocarlo pero estando lo suficiente cerca para oler el aroma de su piel, dando Sherlock una inspiración tan profunda como sí esta fuera la primera ocasión que se permitiera estar tan cerca de su compañero. Mientras guarda su aroma en su memoria, se inclina hacia arriba hasta subir a su oído derecho, donde libera un susurro que apenas se escucha:

_-Yo creo que, bastante John, bastante... _

Es entonces que el detective se aleja lentamente de él tratando de causarle un buen sabor de boca, indicando su ausencia, esperando algún deseo por parte del Doctor de volver.

Se separa de él y camina sin girar su cuerpo simplemente hacía atrás un pie tras otro, extendiendo los brazos al lado de su cuerpo, en una posición retadora, manteniendo la mirada en John, observando la reacción que su susurro le había causado.

_-De acuerdo dilo ya_ - lo retó.

_-¿Como?_ - exclama desconcertado.

-_Ya sabes lo que hago, dimelo - _

_-Oh no, no te dejare humillarme esta vez Sherlock- _John, sólo lo observa con ironía.

_- Vamos, no me veas así, necesito una segunda opinión_ - insistió

Dudo por un momento y después accedió.

-_De acuerdo veo..._- se esforzó por enfocar sus ojos en los detalles visuales que pudiera encontrar - _que tu apariencia no es diferente a otros días, por lo que no es importante para ti la víspera de Navidad. Sin embargo usas la bufanda negra con tus iniciales bordadas en la parte inferior que te regale la Navidad pasada, para tratar de darme gusto. _

Sherlock asintió.

-_Bien. El primer botón de tu camisa permanece ligeramente arrugado y separado del otro extremo, lo que indica que lo has desabrochado varias veces no estando seguro de conservarlo o no, dejando descubierta tu clavícula. Tu teléfono sobre la cama, está apagado lo que es extraño, Lestrade podría tener un caso para ti o Mycroft intentar llamarte para la cena de Navidad, pero por alguna razón hay algo más importante_.- hace una pausa- _Am... No lo sé Sherlock para mí no es tan sencillo._

- _Nada mal John, aunque olvidaste los rasgos más importantes, pero está bien mejorarás_- diciéndolo en cierto tono de superioridad.

- _¿Lo más importante?_ - pregunta ansioso.

Sherlock no responde, y continúa silencioso como sí jamás lo hubiera escuchado.

-_ Todo esta justo ahí John, sólo tienes que observar- _comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje lentamente dando vueltas para mostrarse ante John; quien vuelve a registrarlo, sabiendo que tenía algo diferente pero el permitirse observarlo tan detalladamente le distraía de su verdadero objetivo, pues observarlo de esta manera lo había estado resistiendo y ahora que se le presentaba no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

_- No soy lo suficientemente bueno observando_- aclaró.

- _Sí no eres tan bueno observando enséñame lo mejor que puedes hacer_ - insistió.

- _Ser compañero de un detective asesor es mi mejor habilidad_- presumió.

- _¿Que te hace pensar que eres bueno?_ -

- _Que usualmente mi Detective suele ser un completo imbécil_- bromeó.

- _Prácticamente todo el mundo lo es-_ hizo una pausa y lo retó nuevamente - _Vamos John observa de cerca, impresioname -_

Basiló un momento y continuo.

- _De acuerdo tu cabello despeinado, el botón desabrochado, la bufanda con tus iniciales, tu ropa oscura, aspecto común, teléfono sobre la cama..._

Sherlock abrió la boca con intención de resolverlo de una vez por todas pero antes de decir siquiera una palabra John lo interrumpió.

- _¡Ni lo menciones! - _

- _Impresioname entonces_ - cerrando su boca escapando el aire que utilizaría para responder y se abstiene a sólo sonreír.

_- Yo sé que hay algo diferente, dame tiempo para demostrartelo -_

_- Díez..._

_- ¿Sherlock en serio?- _

- _Nueve... _

_-Dame más tiempo_ - insistió

_-Ocho... _

_- ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! _

Estaba desesperado, quería saber la respuesta pero quería llegar a ella por sí sólo.

_- Siete... Seis..._

_- Dame una pista- _

_- ¡Cinco!_ - levantó la voz.

-_Amm... -_ Pensaba a toda prisa.

-_Cuatro... Tres... _

_- ¡Lo tengo! _- gritó

-_¿Y bien? -_ preguntó ansioso.

Así entonces John acerca su mano derecha en donde su pulgar y dedo índice rodean su mandíbula al mismo tiempo frunciendo el ceño para indicar que un sólo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente.

_- Sherlock, ¿llevas puestos calzoncillos?_ - tratando que su sonrisa no arruinara la seriedad de su pregunta.

- _No John_- al momento soltó una carcajada puesto que no era lo que esperaba.

Fue entonces cuando John soltó una carcajada también dejando su postura para dejar expresar una amplia sonrisa.

-_De acuerdo me rindo, era eso o pensar que habías vuelto a tu abstinencia de nicotina-_ dijo sonriendo, deseando intencionalmente fuese la primera.

- _Definitivamente la primera sería menos probable, pero el fingir no usar ropa interior aumentaría la tensión entre nosotros aquí, aunque sí, me atrapaste no llevo puesto ningún parche de nicotina_- diciéndolo mientras levantaba las mangas de su abrigo al mismo tiempo que las de su camisa para mostrar sus antebrazos desnudos uno seguido del otro.

- _No debí de habérmelos quitado, respirar es aburrido_- dijo un poco frustrado por la falta de nicotina.

- _No cuando tú lo haces_ - Lo dijo mientras lo observaba, no podía alejar el pensamiento que la palabra "tensión" le provocaba. -_Sherlock._..- fingiendo confusión.

- _¿Mmm? -_

- ¿_Que tensión hay entre nosotros_?- se animo a preguntar.

- _Por favor John_ - rodando los ojos en blanco hacia el techo - _Ambos sabemos la tensión que se vive entre nosotros, incluso podría decir que prácticamente todo el mundo lo sabe. _

_- ¿Todo el mundo?_ - luciendo desconcertado.

Sherlock le devuelve la mirada, una diferente, como sí hubiese descubierto la última pieza de un rompecabezas que sólo él armaba dejado que cada pieza encajara formando una espectacular figura que sólo él podía ver en John.

- ¿_Así que no niegas sentirte atraído por mi_?- preguntando ansioso.

- _¿Que? No, no yo no dije... _

_- Vamos John ya basta, todo el mundo sabe que desde que te mudaste a este piso a habido una conexión única, es tiempo suficiente de que lo admitas- _

_- ¿Todo el mundo?-_ continuando confundido - _¿La señora Hudson? _

- _Apostó conmigo acerca de tu matrimonio con Mary -_

_-¿Apostar?- _

_-Yo te di 6 meses, jamás creí que tu matrimonio se acabaría al mes- _

_-¿Sherlock, en serio?- _

_- Su falsa identidad te costo 40£- _

_- ¿Me costó?_ - incrédulo.

- _¿Jamás notaste que te faltaba dinero? Vaya...- _

_- ¿Mycroft? -_ evitando fruncir el ceño.

- _Es mi hermano. -_

_-¿Lestrade?- _

_- Es algo torpe, pero no por completo. -_

_-¿Molly? - _

_- ¿John en realidad importa quien lo sabe?_- lo dice acercándose de nuevo hacía él, descartando toda duda de la atracción que sentían ambos dejándose el camino libre para poder tratar a John como tanto había resistido todo este tiempo. Continúa su caminar hasta llegar a la espalda de John sin tocarlo, solamente haciendo notar su presencia detrás de él para después hablar _- ¿Cuanto tiempo más tengo que continuar fantaseando John? ¿O simplemente seguiremos fingiendo?-_

El doctor aparta la mirada girando su cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba el detective a sus espaldas, recordandose para sí como había llegado a esta conversación. Cierra los ojos y lucha con su necesidad de girar entorno él para terminar esto una vez por todas, pero resiste preguntándose sí todavía se pertenecen el uno al otro, así que sólo se limita a pronunciar:

- _Me he enamorado de un psicópata... _

_- Al parecer tienes un afán por cierto estilo de vida John-_ susurrando al oído del Doctor.

-_ ¿Que hice para merecer esto Sherlock? -_ Lo dice permaneciendo en su postura tan firme como un soldado creyendo que el haber resistido la guerra le ayudaría a resistir como su amigo encontraba ágilmente sus puntos débiles, es decir, la parte baja de su espalda como sus dedos la cubrían provocándole un cosquilleo que más que sonreír le provocaba placer, intentando resistirlo al retorcer su espalda hacia delante y atrás ligeramente, mientras que las manos lo seducían, los labios se encargaban de liberar aire alrededor de su cuello así como detrás de la oreja erizandole la piel indicando una respuesta, de hecho la que Sherlock esperaba; es entonces donde estando cerca de la oreja el Detective responde:

- _Todo John_- diciendo en un suspiro que completa su seducción permaneciendo en ese lugar hasta esperar una respuesta.

- ¿_Acaso está seduciendome el hombre que no sabe nada de relaciones sociales?_ - John permanecía fijo, sin girar, cosa que retaba a Sherlock por continuar intentando llamar su atención.

- _Seré inexperto John pero recuerda que sé observar-_ esta vez mordiendo un poco la oreja de su compañero, aprovechando la proximidad de sus labios haciendo que éste, libere un gemido que jamás había escuchado, pero para ser la primera vez le parecía extremadamente sensual.

- _Es un poco patético...-_ fingió pues le estaban siendo provocadas las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás había sentido.

_- ¿Que?_ - dejando de largo sus comentarios pues sabía que fingía.

_-Tu forma de seducir_- insistió.

- _¿Sí? Creo que tu cuerpo opina diferente John, muy diferente... _

_- Lo superaré, es cuestión de tiempo- _

_- Sé que podría hacerlo mejor_ - presumió _- Solo tengo que encontrar tus puntos débiles, podrás superarlos pero siempre tendrás al menos uno. -_

Mientras que el detective volvía a cubrir su espalda baja con las yemas de los dedos, aproximando su cuerpo al suyo, provocándolo para demostrar que él tenía el control y podía tenerlo cuantas veces quisiera. De igual manera le susurró al oído "John" esperando ver como su piel blancuzca se erizaba, pero para su sorpresa está vez no fue así.

-_Lo vez John, tengo el control y puedo tenerlo cuantas veces quiera- _lo dice susurrándole al oído- _Aunque el susurrarte al oído ya lo hayas superado, cosa que no me importa, encontraré uno mejor.- _

- ¿_Que te hace creer poder encontrarlos cada vez que quieras?- _

- _¡Sencillo! es por que soy yo, te es fácil ignorar a las demás personas, pero no puedes hacerlo conmigo_ - lo dice mientras sus cuerpos agotan la distancia entre ellos, quedando Sherlock detrás de él, extendiendo sus manos y brazos en los hombros de John recorriendolos así de arriba abajo lentamente, una o dos veces, para después continuar al tórax, abdomen, cintura, terminando con su cadera justo donde comienza su pantalón de un rojo intenso, metiendo sólo la yema del pulgar por dentro de este, por cada lado de su ancha cadera, recorriendo toda ella lo más sensual posible logrando que su compañero libere un suspiro.

Ambos pulgares terminan su recorrido justo enfrente, quedado John totalmente rodeado por los brazos de Sherlock, maniendo sus pulgares en el botón delantero de su pantalón.

- _¿Cómo lo haces Sherlock?_ - preguntó con mayor aire en sus palabras que voz.

- _Por qué tu debilidad no está en el oído o tu espalda baja John, tu verdadera y única debilidad soy yo..._ - hizo una pausa- _Mientras sea yo tu debilidad, tus puntos débiles se vuelven los puntos a los que inconscientemente quieres tenerme cerca. -_

Pero John no era tan observador, al menos no todavía o no lo suficiente, detestaba no serlo pero a la vez le gustaba, pues no serlo hacía que Sherlock se llevara todo el papel. Tampoco había nada seductor en él, sus ojos oscuros, casi negros como la noche que constantemente se escondían detrás de sus lentes grisáceos, demostraban inocencia al igual que sus labios, notoriamente rojizos por su piel blanca, que permanecían intactos esperando a la persona indicada para darles un buen uso, todo ello lo delataba dejándolo ser de los dos, el lado que apreciaba la vida y la belleza.

- _¿Siempre tienes que estar un paso delante de mí?- _

_- Te encanta que siempre lo esté_-

_-No siempre, eso hace más difícil conocerte- _

_- Me conoces mejor que nadie_ - es entonces cuando jala su cuerpo al de él como sí aún no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, y entonces dice – _John, ¿podrías admitir que deseas esto tanto como yo y poder comenzar? - _

Es entonces que John toma las manos de Sherlock, que permanecían aún detrás del botón de su pantalón, las aparta y gira sobre sí hasta toparse cara a cara con su compañero.

_- Deseo esto incluso más que tú Sherlock- _

_- ¿Cama? _- Lo dice al momento que sonríe.

- _Oh cielos, ¡Sí!_ - respondió inmediatamente.

Fue entones cuando Sherlock noto como su compañero pasaba de ser ridículamente discreto, digo ridículo pues que parecía que todo mundo sabía los sentimientos de él hacia Sherlock excepto él mismo, a dejarse llevar por sus instintos, importándole poco lo que ocurriera fuera de esa habitación justo esa noche.

Quedando uno enfrente del otro, a escasa distancia, ambos observándose mutuamente sin mayor luz que la que dejaba entrar la puerta abierta del cuarto de Sherlock.

- _¡Dios! Podría bofetearte justo ahora, pero temo que tus pómulos corten mi la mano - _

_- Entonces que no sean mis pómulos_- con tono de voz seductor.

Al momento que lo dice se acerca lo suficiente para dejar rosar sus labios con los de él, tanto como sí Sherlock sostuviera un pedazo de galleta de chocolate, una de esas galletas alargadas que suelen acompañar a los trozos de nieve, entre sus labios para que John le arrebatará el único trozo sobrante.

- _Espera Sherlock ¿que pasara después de esto?_ - sin moverse más que sus labios.

- _¡No importa John! ¡Ninguno de ellos sabe cuanto tiempo me ha llevado esperar un amor como este_! -

- _¿Como sabes que es amor?_ - sonrió

- _Lo veo en tus ojos John, tus pupilas se dilatan cuando me tienes cerca, además he pasado varios días tomándote el pulso, acelerado por cierto, ¿sabes? es tonto que siendo médico no lo notaras- _

- _O tal vez no quise notarlo_ - lo retó – _Y, ¿qué pasará con nosotros después de esto?_ - volvió a insistir.

- _No lo sé John, realmente no importa sólo sé que me he enamorado de mi mejor y único amigo_ -

- _¿Único?_ - mantuvo la sonrisa.

- _Escucha lo que yo dije antes, lo dije en serio John; no tengo amigos sólo tengo uno -_

Lo dice mientras avanza hasta desaparecer los milímetros que los separaban, pero John se adelanta y lo besa de una manera suave y tenue al tacto, como sí tuviera miedo de que Sherlock se quebrara. Es de esperarse la forma en que lo besaba, suele ser el estilo de John.

En cambio Sherlock, totalmente diferente, al sentir como sus labios se tocaban bajo la delicadeza de John rápidamente coloca sus manos alrededor de su mandíbula para aproximarlo mas, como sí no fuera suficiente lo cuán cerca estaban, pasando de un beso delicado a uno provocador. Y por supuesto que lo era, pues hizo que John lo tomara de la cintura permitiendo que Sherlock sintiera como su camisa se arrugaba entre las manos de su compañero, indicando como el beso había funcionado.

Entonces John que seguía sosteniendo su camisa, avanza hacía atrás lentamente, jalando a Sherlock para evitar separarse de él, hasta llegar al extremo de la cama. Al llegar a ella, Sherlock posiciona sus manos, que permanecían en la mandíbula de John, en la parte delantera de sus hombros en donde después de un golpe, lo aleja de sí, cayendo John sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama.

Sherlock lo observa tumbado en ella mientras que él permanecía con los ojos cerrados; fue entonces que toma sus tobillos, sus piernas, sus muslos y llega al borde de su pantalón justo para desabrocharlo cuando John lo interrumpe...

_- Ocho... - _

_- ¿Perdón? -_ pregunta Sherlock desconcertado.

- _Lo que acabas de hacer, podría decir que fue un 8 de 10._ - lo dijo sin molestarse por abrir los ojos o cambiar su postura.

- _¿Pero que...? ¿Insinúas que no fue sexy_? - frunció el ceño.

- _Insinuó que fue sensual pero podrías hacerlo mejor_ - lo retó.

Entonces repite el mismo procedimiento, sólo que está vez con mayor fuerza como sí se tratara de algo salvaje para hacerlo más sensual. Así llegan sus manos en un recorrido desde sus piernas hasta el borde su pantalón nuevamente.

_- ¡Basta ..! -_ se apresura a decir al mismo tiempo que se incorpora para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, en la cual se encontraba recostado- _¡Superaste el juego!- _

_- Vaya, vaya ¿acaso te excitaste John?-_ se burló.

- _Creo que es bastante obvio_ - se ruborizó.

- _Eso es bueno ¿no es así? - _

_-No lo sé, no es la primera vez que hago esto lo sabes - _

- _Lo sé, pero es la que más has estado deseado que pasara_ - lo dice al momento que pone su mano en la mandíbula de John para levantarle la cara y permitirse besarlo una vez más.

Sin parar el beso lo lleva hacía atrás, quedando Sherlock arriba de él, tomándolo aún de la mandíbula pero está vez con ambas manos.

En cambio John no desaprovecha la posición en la que se encuentran, así que le rodea la cadera con ambas manos, sube a la cintura y después las desciende para tocar sus piernas.

- _John..._ - Lo dice al tiempo que separa sus labios a escasa distancia dejando que sus dientes atrapen el labio inferior y voluminoso del Doctor - _John... No me obligues a quitártelo por mí mismo; ¡Quítate tu suéter! _

_-¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo yo?-_ susurro mientras su labio aún seguía atado.

-_Por que parece ser muy costoso y no quiero arruinarlo cuando te lo quite - _

- _¿Sabes cuanto he esperado esto? No me importa el suéter_ - lo besa de nuevo.

- _Debería importarte_- Continuando el beso.

- _Es sólo un suéter..._

- _Que me provoca quitártelo cada vez que lo llevas puesto, así que deberías conservarlo_ - Sonríe a pesar de que ninguno de los dos detuvo el beso por contestar.

Entonces John suelta las piernas de su compañero, para situarlas en su suéter y comenzar a subirlo poco a poco.

Es aquí cuando Sherlock toma la mano de John con su mano izquierda, entrecruzando sus dedos mutuamente, ayudándole a deshacerse del suéter, hasta llegar al punto donde es necesario sentarse para poder quitárselo por completo. Siendo así, se sienta Sherlock jalando a John consigo, sentándose uno arriba del otro, sacando el suéter de su compañero, tanto de su torso como de sus brazos, y tirándolo al piso con tanta fuerza como sí demostrara su desesperación por dejarlo cada vez con menos ropa.

Una vez que el suéter ya no está, Sherlock nota que lleva puesta una camisa de color rojo, mucho más claro de lo que era su pantalón, ésta llevaba botones por lo que comienza a desabrochar uno por uno comenzando desde el último, aunque al parecer Sherlock era demasiado lento o era John quien estaba desesperado, pues una vez que Sherlock había comenzado John se había apresurado con los botones de arriba dejado a la vista una sencilla camiseta de tirantes de color negro. Al momento que observa como sólo falta una prenda lo besa en los labios con tanta pasión, de nuevo, descendiendo poco a poco por su mentón, su manzana, para llegar a su cuello y pronunciar:

- _John..¿Sabes cual es mi hueso favorito?_ - besándolo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-_Tiene que ser uno muy obvio, tú no sabes de huesos_... - susurró.

- _Tu clavícula... _

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - _

_- Es tan sensual... _

Al tiempo en que lo dice logra llegar a ella, su clavícula derecha, a la cual besa e incluso muerde, al tratar de hacer más exitante el momento. Mientras la besa, se detiene, como sí tratará de impregnar el beso en él; y así lo hace un par de segundos para después retirarse y observar la obra de arte que había echo en John.

- _Vaya creo que llevaras algo mío por un tiempo_- se burló.

- _Sherlock, ¿pero que? - _

_- Tal parece que te he dejado una mancha rojiza en tu clavícula, lo siento John pero es la parte de tu cuerpo que más me gusta de ti-_ sonrió.

_- Ah ¿sí? ¿Sabes cual es mi hueso favorito_? - al tiempo que lleva sus manos a los hombros del Detective para dejar resbalar su abrigo.

- _¿Los rotos?_ - se burló.

_- No cuando se trata de ti -_

Su saco resbala por sus brazos y cae al suelo mientras que su camisa de seda gris brillante permanece intacta hasta el momento en que John la saca de su lugar dentro del pantalón y comienza a desabotonarla poco a poco hasta subir al cuello. Al terminar logra observar como una pequeña parte de su tórax se muestra entre la camisa desabotonada, pues parte de ello lo tapaba la bufanda que justo hoy lucía negra. Así entonces toma ambos extremos de ella y los tira hacía atrás diciendo:

_- ¿Sabes cual es mi hueso favorito Sherlock? - _

-_Muéstramelo - _se apresuró a decir.

Entonces John se deshace de la camisa gris brillante, derribándola en el suelo de madera, a la vez que ésta cae, John lo araña en la espalda al mismo tiempo que con su mano izquierda, ya que es zurdo, lo toma de la bufanda y lo jala hacia él para besarlo nuevamente, pero antes interrumpe el beso al decir:

_- Tu Escapula... _

John, que aún lo sostenía de la bufanda oscura lo jala de nuevo para sí, y vuelve a besarlo con tanta intensidad que Sherlock se descontrola y saca sus instintos, dejando caer su peso sobre John derribándolo así en la cama, continuando el beso olvidándose por primera vez de su personalidad que tan misteriosa había cuidado.

John, que lo sostenía aún con su mano izquierda de la bufanda negra, y con la derecha, lo rodea de la cintura tomándolo con tanta fuerza para cambiar los papeles y tirar a Sherlock en la cama para él posicionarse encima. Haciendo John una maniobra que deja a Sherlock debajo de sí, abriendo sus muslos para poder sentarse así sobre su compañero, se quita por sí sólo su camisa roja y enseguida su camiseta de tirantes negra para dejar no mayor a su mancha rojiza que palpitaba en su clavícula derecha a la vista. Quedando así, se tira hacia él besándolo en sus tan finos labios mientras que con ambas manos trata de deshacer el nudo de la bufanda de su cuello, tomándole unos instantes. Cuando por fin lo ha logrado, sin parar de besarlo, lo toma con su mano y levanta el brazo izquierdo de Sherlock hacía uno de los extremos de la cabecera, en donde una vez cerca, para de besarlo y se dirige hacia ella para atarlo con ambas manos a la cabecera por medio de aquella bufanda negra.

- _¿John que estas haciendo?_ - en un tono tímido.

_- Algo que seguro disfrutarás... -_

_- No creo disfrutarlo sí soy yo el atado_- Rápidamente lo abraza con ambos brazos e intenta la misma maniobra de John por cambiar los papeles, la cual funciona y deja a John debajo. Atándolo con su propia bufanda a uno de los extremo de la cabecera únicamente el brazo izquierdo de su compañero.

- _Vaya pensé que eras virgen y no conocías de esto_- de burló.

- _Soy virgen pero no tonto- _

Vuelve a besarlo comenzando por su muñeca atada, continúa con el brazo, hombro, cuello, tórax y abdomen; besándolo en secuencia como sí hubiese un camino que seguir, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda en el pequeño espacio comprendido entre la cama y la espalda del Doctor.

Llega hasta la parte más baja de su abdomen, al nivel de la hebilla del cinturón negro que sostenía su pantalón, la toma con sus blancuzcos dientes como sí pretendiera desabrocharla con ellos cosa que sería complicada y tardía, así que sólo lo hace para aumentar la tensión, pero al final termina por usar sus manos al desatarla. Logra deshacerse del cinturón lanzándolo al suelo, produciendo un sonido bastante agudo al chocar la hebilla con el suelo.

- _¡Sherlock! La señora Hudson podría subir- _

_- Necesitamos ruido entonces-_ así Sherlock toma el control, colocado en la mesilla de noche junto al ordenador que inicio todo, y enciende el audio subiendo el volumen lo suficiente como para disfrazar los sonidos que estaban por acontecer.

_- ¿Bee Gees?_ - preguntó.

- _No lo creo apropiado para una noche de sexo, de hecho no creo que haya música apropiada- _

_- ¿Clásica? - _

_- Muy tranquila, ¿que tal Rock? - _

_- Solo sí lo hacemos al ritmo de la música John -_ presiona el botón de reproducción y después abandona el control remoto sin importar donde.

La música comienza, y Sherlock regresa a lo suyo, coloca sus manos en la parte baja del abdomen del Doctor para después descender hacia sus muslos, tocándolos suave pero intensamente a la vez, sin la hebilla que se interpusiera, posiciona sus manos justo en ambos botones que permiten al pantalón abrocharse, pero tiene una mejor idea y desciende sus manos para dar un ligero toque de caricia en la entrepierna de su compañero observando la reacción que éste tiene ante ello. A lo esperado John mantiene los ojos cerrados y libera un suspiro, del cual el detective se enorgullece de provocar.

Dura unos instantes disfrutando el momento tanto como John, después vuelve arriba, arañando su espalda mientras sube y lo besa justo en los labios, sin molestarse John por abrir los ojos.

- _He estado esperando tanto este día_- susurro Sherlock al momento en que sus ojos se encuentran con los de John, de igual forma sus frentes se juntan y las punta de ambas narices se tocan.

_- ¿Qué día es este?_ - susurró.

_- El día en que comienzas a ser mío_- sonrió.

_- Siempre he sido tuyo Sherlock_- con su única mano libre lo toma de la nuca para aproximarlo más aún y permitirse besarse de nuevo, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello, siendo ésta la caricia favorita de Sherlock.

-_ John, me falta algo acompáñame a la cocina_ - Así que de un golpe brusco hace que la espalda de John choque con la cabecera para que logre sentarse, quedando Sherlock enfrente de él, sin parar de besarse.

_- ¿John?_ -

_-¿Mmm?- _

_- Cocina..._

Se deshace del nudo echo con la bufanda para colocársela a John alrededor del cuello, y tira de ella haciendo que ambos se levanten de la cama siguiendo John a Sherlock sin parar de besarse.

Llegan a la cocina y Sherlock se apresura al refrigerador, así como John a la parte de los sillones, rápidamente Sherlock tiene en su mano derecha un frasco de vidrio lleno de trozos de fresa mientras que en la otra sostiene un tarro de Nutella.

_-John..._ _Escoge_- lo llama mientras John se aproxima hacia él con una botella de vino que acaba de comprar justo esa noche.

_- ¿Y por que no ambas?-_ responde al tiempo que se acerca a la vitrina y saca dos copas vacías, ofreciéndole una a Sherlock quien se deshace de sus frascos en la mesa del centro de la cocina y toma la copa inclinandola para que el vino sea vertido en ella.

_- ¿Y por que el vino John? - _

_- Para celebrar- _

_- Mmm... ¿Y que día es este? - _

_- Celebramos... _- pensó un instante - _que estamos juntos- _

_- Esto es una pésima celebración, siempre estamos juntos_ - entorno sus ojos en blanco como gesto de disgusto.

_- Solo tomate el vino - _

_- Pero es vino tinto, John sabes lo mucho que se te sube el vino tinto- _

_- No tanto como a ti - _

Sherlock sonríe, termina el vino de su copa de un gran sorbo, deja caer la copa vacía al suelo importándole poco el valor de esta al romperse contra el suelo, vuelve a John, y lo besa pasionalmente en los labios mientras sus manos descontroladas tocan el cuerpo de John en distintas direcciones como sí buscará algo que jamás pudiera encontrar.

Se esfuerza para levantarlo y colocarlo en la mesa haciendo que John deje caer su copa también aún sin terminar, manchando el piso de vino tinto además al colocarlo en la mesa algunos matraces caen al suelo una y otra vez, haciendo que el escenario sea cada vez más exitante.

Queda John a la altura de Sherlock, tomando él las sentaderas del Doctor, llevándolo hacia él lo más cercano posible sin bajarlo de la mesa.

_-Vaya, John- _

_-¿Te dije alguna vez que tengo un buen trasero?- _

_- Más de lo que recuerdo- _

La mesa queda cada vez más libre y John se recuesta sobre ella, después Sherlock sube a la mesa arrojando él mismo algunos matraces al suelo. Quedando sentado justo derriba de la entrepierna de su compañero, toma el frasco de Nutella pasando un dedo sobre la crema para después saborearlo él mismo.

- _Sherlock a ti no te gusta el chocolate- _

_-No particularmente- _

_- No disfrutas muchas cosas de hecho- _

_- Te disfruto a ti- _

_- Eso ya lo sé -_

_- Por lo tanto disfruto todo lo que está encima de ti- _

_-No pretenderás...- _

_- ¿Nutella o Trocitos de fresa?- _

_-Ambos, supongo. - _

Sonríe ante su respuesta, abandona el tarro por un momento y se apresura a desabrochar el pantalón de John, sacando los botones de su lugar, deslizando el cierre e incluso, ya desabrochado, toma cada extremo y tira de ellos haciendo que el pantalón de su compañero se rompiera en diferente direcciones, quedando Watson sin más que su ropa interior, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Sherlock se apresura a colocar sus dientes en el borde de la ropa interior de John intentando jalar hacia abajo para deshacerse de ellos, John lo disfruta ya que sus suspiros hablan por él, pero entonces lo interrumpe.

_- Sherlock disfruto esto, en serio, pero es un poco vergonzoso- _

_- ¿Qué es vergonzoso? - _

_- Ser el único sin ropa aquí - _

_- Es tu culpa John, no me desnudaré por mí mismo- _

_- Pero tu me hiciste hacerlo con el suéter- _

- _Lo hubiera hecho yo, pero tú no lo pensaste dos veces-_ se rió, al mismo tiempo que ya no sólo sus dientes sino también parte de su lengua se encontraban en el borde de su calzoncillo de John, pero sólo entonces basto un momento en el que Sherlock se detuvo, endereza su postura luciendo desconcertado, elevando sus manos al aire intentado conservar el equilibrio que cada vez más perdía.

- _¿John?- _

_- ¿Que pasa Sherlock? - _

_- El vino... Tomé demasiado...- _

_- No lo creo, yo tomé la misma cantidad- _mintió.

_- Mi copa... Lucía más llena... - _

- _Vamos Sherlock tal vez fue que perdiste la costumbre de tomar vino tinto_- volvió a mentir.

- _John... No puedo...-_ se derrumba.

Sherlock pierde el equilibrio y queda apoyando uno de sus brazos en la mesa metálica. Como puede baja de la mesa, derribando la botella de vino al bajar, la cual rocía los pedazos de matraces rotos que crujían bajo sus zapatos dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones, cayendo rendido sobre él.

Mientras tanto John lo sigue, llevando con él los frascos que había sacado Sherlock del refrigerador, teniendo cuidado con los matraces rotos ya que él ya no conservaba sus zapatos. Sonreía sin ocultarlo, ya que él estaba completamente normal sin ser afectado por el vino, Sherlock tenía razón, él no había bebido la misma cantidad intencionalmente dejo caer su propia copa llena de vino la cual manchó el piso de un rojo intenso.

Caminaba hacia él, observándolo tumbado en el sillón, quien fijaba sus ojos en John pero a la vez parecían perdidos.

_- ¿Que me diste John? - _

_- Vino tinto _- sonrió a la vez que colocaba los frascos justo al lado de la bolsa de papel que había traído, en la mesilla de entré ambos sillones.

- _¿Con que motivo? - _

_- Ya te lo dije Sherlock, celebrar_- basiló

- _¿Celebrar que? - _

Se próxima a colocar sus muslos desnudos encima de los de Sherlock quedando sentado encima de él, tocándose sus entrepiernas indirectamente, digo indirectamente ya que Sherlock permanecía vestido de la cintura hacia abajo y John aún conservaba tímidamente sus calzoncillos.

Al momento de compartir el mismo asiento, John lo besa como sí nunca lo volviera hacer más, incluso su beso es tan intenso que termina por hacer sangrar ligeramente el labio inferior de Sherlock.

_- ¡Auch! ¡John!_ - se adelanta a quejarse.

-_Lo siento Sherlock, me deje llevar por el momento- _

_- ¡Perfecto! ¡Quiero tener sexo contigo justo ahora!_ - Haciéndose más notorio los efectos del vino tinto.

_- Pero Sherlock...- _

_- ¡Ahora John!_ - comenzando hacer la cara de berrinche, sabiendo lo fácil que John cede cada vez que la hace.

- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿quieres tener sexo?_ -

Asiente mientras conserva su cara berrinchuda.

- _Y lo tendrás, sólo necesito tu firma en un papel_-

- _¿Justo ahora?_ - incrédulo.

- _¿Quieres sexo_? - lo retó, ya que sabía su respuesta.

_- Dame el dichoso papel ahora mismo, por que no esperare un minuto más sin tenerte sobre mí desnudo- _

John se ruborizó al escuchar la palabra "_desnudo"_ de los labios de Sherlock y sin dudar tomó un sobre amarillento de la bolsa de papel café que había traído de la calle, abrió el sobre y saco un papel blanco que a la vez desdoblaba. Le tendió una pluma negra y con el dedo índice, le indicó el único sitio donde requería su firma.

_- Listo John, ¿Puedo tener sexo ahora? - _

_- ¿Cuantas veces estas dispuesto ésta noche?_ - mirándolo fijamente aún sentados uno encima del otro.

_- Las veces que mi cuerpo resista... -_

_- Prepárate para una noche larga entonces_... - Se levanta y se aleja de él para abandonar sus papeles en la mesa, poco después de dirige al sillón negro y largo, en el fondo de la habitación, aquel sillón que comparte la pared junto con la cara feliz que Sherlock un día dibujó.

Se sienta en el borde del sillón dejando que sus pies descansen en los cojones, sentándose de manera inusual dándole indicaciones a Sherlock por que se acercara. Y no lo hace dos veces pues Sherlock se apresura a acercarse. Al llegar a él, John se levanta y lo invita a colocar sus pies sobre el sofá, a lo cual Sherlock se quita sus zapatos con ayuda de ambos pies.

_- ¿Por que de pie?_ - pregunta Sherlock.

_- ¿Y por que no? - _

Al estar de pie, John se apresura a estampar a Sherlock sobre la pared de un brusco golpe, haciendo una postura como sí estuviese siendo registrado por algún guardia. Mientras John se aprovecha de la situación y en efecto, lo registra y lo toca con sus manos extendidas como sí fuera el policía malo del juego. Lo estampa de nuevo sobre la pared, una tras otra vez escuchándose como sí algo se estrellara...

_- John...- _

Pero él lo ignora y continúa estampandolo hasta que lleva sus manos a sus muslos en la parte anterior, aproximando su cuerpo contra el suyo, entonces de un sólo movimiento lleva sus manos al botón de su pantalón que lo desabrocha y su cierre se desliza dejándolo flojo.

Lo toma de los extremos desabrochados y jala hacia abajo a la ves que él se inclina haciendo que de igual manera su pantalón oscuro se rasgará en distintas direcciones arrojando el resto del pantalón al suelo sin importar donde, pero a la vez que este cae lo hace produciendo un ruido inesperado que por ahora ambos ignoran.

John había notado algo diferente, claro que lo había, era esa sensación de sentir a Sherlock completamente, sin ninguna prenda que sirviera de impedimento para el contacto de su piel con la suya, aunque claro ahora ambos seguían cubiertos por sus calzoncillos, pero aún así se permitía disfrutarlo.

Sherlock voltea y abandona su postura contra la pared, lo besa fuertemente, se inclina sobre sus rodillas invitando a John a hacer lo mismo, él se recuesta sobre el sillón dejando que Watson lo hiciera sobre él, sin parar de besarse.

- _John...- _

_- ¿mmm? - _

_- ¿Que papel me hiciste firmar? - _

_- Uno donde afirmabas ser mi legítimo esposo- _

_- No tenías que hacerme beber para fírmarlo- _

_- No lo hice para que lo firmarás...- _

Sonríe ante Sherlock a la vez que sus ojos se cruzan tras detener el beso, un momento único diría John. Lo vuelve a besar desde el cuello hasta pasar a la parte baja de su abdomen, besando la piel deriva del borde de sus calzoncillos, tomando después con sus propios dientes el borde de estos llevándolos hacia abajo no sólo con sus dientes sino agrega su lengua, de igual manera que él lo había echo, tratando de causarle las mismas sensaciones, y lo logra, pues los gemidos de Sherlock eran contantes, hasta llegar a dejarlo completamente desnudo.

_- ¿Comenzamos? -_ pregunta Watson.

- _Hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más_- sonríe.

Ambos entonces completamente desnudos comienzan una noche de sexo que tal parece ambos había estado esperando desde hace tiempo atrás. Así pues los gemidos de ambos por el placer que uno al otro se provocaban, se escuchan en la habitación aunque no demasiado, pues estaba la música haciendo su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Sherlock despierta en la alfombra de su propio cuarto, acostado bocabajo, sintiéndose exageradamente cansado y dolorido de la espalda, con un poco de dolor de cabeza como sí hubiese despertado de una noche de copas, intenta levantarse y al hacerlo se da cuenta de su desnudez que la hacía cubrir con una sábana blanca. Se incorpora y logra visualizar entre su visión borrosa manchas rojizas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, además de las sábanas caídas, plumas por doquier de las almohadas rotas, incluso el colchón de su cama parecía caído de uno de los extremos.

Avanza a la cocina como puede y lo primero que observa son restos de matraces rotos en el suelo extrañamente manchados de alguna sustancia roja, al igual que trocitos de fresa y tallos de cereza echos nudos todo ello proveniente del desayunador colocado en el centro de la cocina en cual se encontraban los frascos vacios, pero con aspecto pegajoso, que contenían las etiquetas de fresa y cereza. Asi como el frasco de nutella igualmente vacío.

Justo detrás del frasco de Nutella Sherlock enfoca la vista donde se encuentra con John que permanecía de espaldas vestido con su camiseta negra delgada y unos bóxer de color azul marino, su postura de cabeza baja indicaba que leía algo proveniente de su iPad mientras estaba sosteniendo una taza de cafe con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha, reposando en su atractiva cintura, que atrapa la vista de Sherlock fijándose en sus dedos y muñecas que ese día parecían marcadas e increíblemente rasposas, a lo que deduce Sherlock la ropa rasgada encontrada detrás de él.

Suspira, por la increible sensacion que esto le provoca, atrapando la atención de Watson, girando su cuerpo hacia su dirección, apartando la taza de cafe de su boca, dejando al descubierto sus labios con rojo intenso, que ese día era notorio, recordándole a Sherlock el rojo intenso que palpitaba en la mayor parte de su piel.

_- John_...- pregunta desconcertado mientras toma asiento.

_- ¿Me he sobrepasado anoche?_ - expresando una sonrisa a través de la taza de café.

Sherlock lo observa mientras éste le desliza una taza llena de té a través de la mesa metálica.

_- Calla y dame té-_ cerrando los ojos colocando sus manos en su sien indicando migraña. Al momento que toma el té caliente se queja.

- _¡Auch!_ - lleva sus dedos a su labio inferior, y logra notar como este ardía y palpitaba al mismo tiempo.

_- Mi culpa, lo siento_ - se acerca a él retirándole los dedos, para visualizar sus labios analizando la herida de éste, como un típico doctor que analiza a uno de sus pacientes, dejandose Sherlock estar en las manos de John, pues le encantaba ceder en esos casos el control de la situación a él.

- _Tu labio está un poco hinchado, con una rasgadura, nada grave sólo incómodo-_ observa como Sherlock está tendido ante él, curiosamente sus ojos expresan compasión, enamorandole una vez más su rostro- _lo siento Sherlock no puedo hacer nada al respecto. _

Le dice robándole un beso tiernamente y después lo abandona.

_- John...-_ lo dice cuando éste se aleja y cambia su vista al iPad para intentar leer el título que ésta reflejaba al otro lado de la mesa metálica.

- _¿Sí?-_ responde sin esforzarse por voltear

- _¿Crees en los remedios caseros?_ - se burló a pesar de su migraña.

- _Sherlock...-_ se detiene al caminar bajando la cabeza como sí acabará de descubrirlo.

_- ¿Untarte pasta de dientes realmente te funciona?_ - rió.

Pero no responde, simplemente lleva su mano a su clavícula derecha donde se encuentra su mancha roja pegajosa por la pasta de dientes.

-_Es eso o ponerme a escoger la ropa que debo usar - _

Sherlock volvió a reír ante su respuesta, le encantaba saber la importancia que representaba en la vida de John, además de tener el poder de cambiarla aún fuese el más mínimo detalle.

- _No quería que mi hermana preguntara algo cuando me viera, sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde... _

_- ¿Tu hermana?_ - se apresura a interrumpirlo.

- _Sí, mi hermana Sherlock ¿olvidaste que te lo comente?_ - esto lo hace girar y permitirse mirar a Sherlock estupefacto.

- _Claro que no lo olvide_- mintió - _tu hermana Harper _

Mostrándose John incrédulo, más no demasiado ya que sabía que Sherlock no escuchaba lo suficiente al menos no cuando está tras el microscopio.

_- ¿No? ¿Hannah? - _

_- ¿En serio Sherlock_? - cambió su cara incrédula por molesta

- _¡Hellen! ¡Hellen_! - se apresura a contestar para aligerar la cara de John.

- _Harriet _– contestó un poco molesto.

_- Claro Harriet, sabía que tenía que relacionarse con un nombre más varonil- _

_- ¡Sherlock!_ -

_- Por ser parecido a Harry, John- _

Entorna los ojos, y camina hacia el cuarto de Sherlock donde comienza a tomar sus prendas del suelo, abotonando su camisa roja para después volver a usar el suéter de estampado británico, mientras Sherlock lo seguía con tan sólo la sábana blanca.

_- En fin, como te lo dije antes mi hermana estará de Londres estos días así que me encontraré con ella en la estación de trenes cerca de la Calle Denmark, será una pequeña conversación de hermanos estaré de vuelta - _observa su reloj -_ antes de que anochezca... _

El celular de John suena recibiendo un mensaje de texto:

_" Donde está Sherlock Holmes? Tengo un caso para él. _

_Lestrade " _

- _Vaya creo que tienes algo que hacer, localiza a Lestrade tal parece que tiene algo para ti - _

_- ¿Has visto mi teléfono John_? -

- _Revisa los bolsillos de tu ropa, seguro se encuentra en alguno de ellos_- lo dice mientras se dirige a su propio cuarto ya que el pantalón de anoche no parecía conveniente después de haber sido rasgado.

Sherlock revisa los bolsillos de su saco oscuro, pero no tiene suerte, así que se dirige a la sala donde se encontraba su pantalón que lucía rasgado pero no a causa de un material filoso, sino con fuerza que se le aplicó. Revisa ambos bolsillos y logra encontrar su teléfono en uno de ellos, pero al verlo se apresura a llamar a John.

- _¡John! - _

_- ¿Sí?_ - responde desde la otra habitación.

- _Tengo claro que lo que hicimos anoche fue intenso pero ¿De verdad fue demasiado_? - observando como en la parte posterior de su teléfono lucía estrellado.

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas_? - tras una ligera risa.

Es entonces cuando recuerda un leve crujido cuando John lo había estampado sobre el muro o cuando éste lo arrojó al suelo escuchándose un sonido agudo.

_- Simple curiosidad_... -

Se encuentra a Watson quien estaba dispuesto a abandonar la habitación tras las escaleras; llevaba puesta una chaqueta café claro con múltiples bolsillos a la vista, un pantalón azul marino al igual que sus zapatos.

John decidido abre la puerta que dirigía a las escaleras justo para irse cuando de pronto se detiene.

- _¡Oh! Casi lo olvido_ -

Se regresa dirigiéndose hacia Sherlock, le coloca su mano fría, me refiero a fría ya que es algo que caracteriza a John sin importar el clima, lo toma de su desnuda cintura impulsando una fuerza que lo lleva hacia él, permitiéndole robarle un beso. Sin más que decir se apresura por bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

Sherlock no puede evitar seguirlo, y lo hace pero cuando ha llegado a la calle se da cuenta de como la sábana es lo único que lo cubría, importándole poco.

_- ¡John! Olvidas tu bastón, recuerda que Harriet no sabe que ya no lo usas_- le grita a través de la calle.

- _¡Cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido!_ - se aproxima hacia él para tomar su bastón, pero Sherlock lo sostiene con tanta fuerza que no le permite tomarlo.

- _Sherlock, vamos dámelo, todo el mundo está observándonos_ - lo dice entre dientes tras expresar una sonrisa forzada.

Sherlock gira su rostro en distintas direcciones al escuchar a John, en efecto observando como eran el punto de atención para algunos.

_- Las muestras de amor incomodan a las personas_- lo dice en cierto tono de seriedad- _Vamos John, ¡bésame_ !

- ¿Besarte?

- _Eso desviará su atención, las personas no soportan ver las muestras de amor_ -

-_Pero Sherlock…_

_- ¡Bésame John! - _

De alguna manera logra que John lo bese en público, por supuesto un beso ligero al suave roce de sus labios aunque lo suficiente para ser llamado beso.

_- ¿Funcionó? - _

_- Claro que no John, el famoso Detective Sherlock Holmes besándose con su compañero de cuarto afuera de su casa, es cuestión de llamar la atención. Seguro la atención sólo era mía, no es usual ver a un hombre con apenas sábana en plena luz del día_ - ríe tras la broma que le había jugado a John.

- _Sherlock no puedo creer que me hayas echo besarte en público-_ frunciendo el ceño inca sí estar molesto - ¿_Por que lo has hecho?- _

_- Cada vez que nos despedíamos había deseado que nos permitiéramos besarnos una vez más_ - teniendo seriedad al decirlo aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues no logra contener su risa que pronto lo delata.

- _No puedo creer que hagas todo esto para dejar de aburrirte, ¡Taxi! -_ levanta su mano con afán de tomar un taxi y lo hace, pero justo al abrir la puerta de éste se detiene para decir:

- _Por curiosidad John ¿que era el papel de anoche? Por supuesto no era relacionado con el matrimonio..._

-_ No, en efecto no lo era -_ considera su respuesta un momento para después terminarlo diciendo - _Dímelo tú, eres el Detective aquí - _sin ocultarlo se ríe, saboreando la idea de haber ganado está vez - _Calle Denmark por favor._

_- ¡John! - _Lo dice aunque ya no importa, el taxi se ha alejado lo suficiente para no recibir respuesta de John, a lo que su risa se detiene y su cara pasa de burlona a totalmente incrédula, observa al taxi alejarse por el camino mientras escucha a través de la puerta del 221B a la señora Hudson decir:

_- Sherlock querido, ¿John por fin te dijo algo?- _

_- ¡Así es Señora Hudson, ahora usted me debe 40£! ¡Justo ahora necesitaré un taxi! -_

_- ¡Maldición Sherlock! - _

Sherlock mantenía la vista fija en la esquina donde había doblado el taxi que había tomado John, conservando aún el ceño fruncido intentando almacenar la información que le había sido recibida, diciendo para sus adentros "No te dejaré ir tan fácil después de lo de noche John Watson, por fin comienzas a ser más astuto"

A pesar de la situación sonríe para sí, pues de cierta forma esto le atraía.

_- ¡Sherlock! ¡Que paso aquí anoche!-_ se escucha quejarse la señora Hudson al subir las escaleras dándose cuenta del tremendo lío en que se encontraba, al menos la sala, despertándole del pensamiento que Sherlock tenía.

-_ ¡Jamás lo creerá señora Hudson! -_

Lo dice a la vez que regresa con intención de ponerse lo primero que vea y seguir a John, regresa a su puerta y tras un crujido la cierra, dejando observar el 221B de Baker Street.

_Este FanFiccion fue escrito con la finalidad de crear una historia única y divertida, mezclada desde escenarios y frases originarios de la serie "Sherlock" hasta incluidos hechos reales. Agradezco a mis amigas, Ale, quien me ofreció su compañía en el trayecto de la escritura en cuanto a corrección y opinión. Natalia, quien me permitió desde conocer a los personajes hasta ser la inspiración en el personaje de John H. Watson._

_Aproximadamente 10, 000 palabras. _


End file.
